Chaos points
Chaos points are a system of progress points in Just Cause 2, Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. is the symbol of chaos in the Just Cause game series.]] Description (JC2) Chaos points progress the game by unlocking missions, weapons and vehicles from the Black Market. These new items in turn allow you to cause chaos more effectively and the cycle repeats. Causing chaos can often get government attention, making heat. Chaos points are not the only things to collect in Panau. One should also collect the Collectable Items, which also progress the game and can be used to improve Black Market weapons and vehicles. When all Agency missions are complete, the game unlocks Mercenary Mode, which allows the player to complete the rest of the game and obtain all remaining chaos points. How to get more points (JC2) Pretty much anything you can do in Just Cause 2 increases the chaos points. *Destroying sabotage destructible objects. *Destroying vehicles. *Completing missions. *Completing settlements (see Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips). It's possible to obtain infinite chaos points, because vehicles and Red Barrels keep respawning forever. List of sabotage destructible objects (JC2) Fuel storage/transport/production Destroying the objects in this group will almost always cause them to catch fire after destruction. There are nine different objects in total: *Fuel Depots - These will continue to burn as long you stay in the area. *Fuel Silos - Most of them will continue to burn, but the ones at Pulau Berapi will soon stop. *Bio Fuel Shafts - The tanks in the core will continue to burn until you leave the area. *Gas Holders - A loud continuous fire will burn until you leave the area. *Pipelines - These never catch fire. *Offshore Rigs/Drilling Tower - These will continue to burn as long you stay in the area. *Gas Pumps - These will continue to burn as long you stay in the area. *Gas Tanks - These will respawn after revisiting the area. *Red Barrels - These will respawn after revisiting the area. Communication equipment Usually found at military bases, some of these catch fire after destruction. There are six different objects in total: *Radars - The dome variant and the rotating dishes will burn continuously after destruction. The others never catch fire. *Communications Mast - These will spark when falling to the ground, but no fire will be ignited. *Broadcast Towers - These spark a lot when falling down, but do not catch fire. *Satellite Dishes - The small ones will not explode, and no dish mountings will catch fire. *Mobile Radars - The trailer will burn for a while, and the remains will soon disappear. *Communications Station - The antenna core will burn until you leave the area. Electric power There are three of them in total: *Wind Turbine - These will spark, but will not catch fire. *Generators - These will spark, and will also ignite. *Transformer - These will spark; the small ones will burn until you leave the area, while the larger ones only burn for a while. See also: Electric Power in Panau. Regime influence These help the regime to have a great influence among the civilians. There are two of these in total. *Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue - These will fall forward when destroyed, and the remains will stay on the ground until you leave the area. The feet and base of the statue will remain forever. *Propaganda Trailer - After destruction, these will burn continuously. Upon revisiting the area, the trailers will have disappeared. Others There are four of these in total: *Industrial Chimneys - These will split up in fragments and only the base will remain intact. Smoke may still appears but in mid-air after destruction. *Water Towers - The water will flush out violently. *Cranes - Port cranes will burn continuously after destruction; construction cranes will not. *Missiles - These will explode violently when shot at. They will respawn if the area is revisited. Note that enemy vehicles also count as sabotage destructible objects; each gives 50 Chaos Points when destroyed. Description (JC3) Chaos points return in Just Cause 3 and are again awarded for destroying government property, but they have no influence on game progress. However, you can be awarded with achievements/trophies for reaching a certain amount of points. Sometimes the player may earn chaos points from sabotagable objects they were not responsible for destroying, such as an enemy jet randomly being destroyed out of sight (probably crashed into a steep mountain). This is often caused by trains crashing in the distance and it does not cause the player to gain heat. There are a couple of Easter eggs that feature scorpions in the JC2 game art style. Description (JC4) Chaos is again the base of progress in Just Cause 4. Now there's constantly a chaos progress bar at the right upper corner of the screen. This bar represents the amount of chaos needed to progress with the Army of Chaos. Double points are given during heat. Points are awarded for: *Destroying chaos objects. *Killing enemies. *Completing certain missions like rebel training. Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects